


This is for My Pleasure First // This Time, it's My Pleasure

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A two-part fic exploring the switching of domination in a relationship between Jumin and Jaehee.





	1. This is for My Pleasure First

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Written for a fellow sinner, @edgelakanth(tumblr). Contains: office sex, tie bondage, oral, doggy style, and dom/sub behavior. I usually only write self inserts, I hope this is good enough. xD

"I don’t _believe_ this.” Jumin growled, his eyes scanning over a small stack of papers Jaehee held out to him.

“I’ll have the rest finished in time.” Jaehee responded solemnly.

Jumin tugged the papers from Jaehee’s hands, smoothed them out, then flipped through them. “You said you’d have them _all_ finished by this time yesterday morning.” Jumin’s eyes flashed up to Jaehee’s, a dangerous expression hinting on his face. “What were you doing that you couldn’t even finish half?”

Jaehee’s eyes dropped for a moment, causing Jumin to give her a fake smile. “Hmm?” He asked, rising from his desk chair and walking towards her.

“ _Well?_ ” He insisted, grabbing the collar of her jacket and pulling her towards him. “I’ve waited long enough.”

Jaehee gulped, shrinking away from Jumin’s anger. “I’m sorry, I’ll have it do-”

Jumin cut Jaehee off by pulling her close enough that their noses touched. “I don’t care if you’re sorry, you’re not getting away with this.”

Jaehee stiffened for a moment, then shuddered as Jumin locked his lips against hers, he shoved her backwards, the papers falling forgotten to the floor.

Jumin slammed his hands on the wall next to Jaehee’s ears, pressing closer and closer to her, until all she could sense was his closeness. Jumin bit at Jaehee’s bottom lip until she moaned until his mouth.

“This is feeling more like a reward than a punishment to me,” Jumin scoffed, pulling his mouth away from Jaehee’s for a moment, then went back to her mouth, slipping his tongue between her lips and past her tongue.

He wrestled her tongue, grabbing her chin in one hand and slipping the other behind her head so she couldn’t move away.

Jaehee whimpered against him, starting to quiver from lack of air as Jumin continued to dominate her mouth.

He pulled away when she started coughing, and watched for a moment. Concern colored his face for a moment, but when she regained herself the wicked look went back in his eyes.

Jumin grabbed Jaehee’s jacket and roughly pulled it off, then grabbed her shirt and pulled her towards his desk, bowing her over it so her ass stuck up.

“I don’t know why you bother wearing panties, Jaehee.” Jumin growled, shoving her skirt up and staring at her _pure_ white panties. “You’ve already wet through them.”

“Jumin I-” Jaehee started, then yelped as Jumin slid his fingers under her panties and rubbed her entrance harshly.

“Don’t speak.” Jumin demanded, slipping his tie from his neck and pulling Jaehee back to a standing position.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, biting her neck as he tied her wrists together. “Now lean back over my desk.” Jumin growled.  
Jaehee followed his wishes, catching her weight awkwardly as she bent onto her elbows on her boss’s desk.

As Jaehee bent over, Jumin had undone his pants and pulled his throbbing length through his zipper. He pressed his fingers against Jaehee’s clothed entrance, rubbing a single finger over the soaked cloth.

Jaehee writhed, wanting to beg, but knowing if she did he would only tease her more.

“What’s with that look Jaehee? You’re not supposed to _enjoy_ this. How _filthy_.” Jumin snarled, ripping Jaehee’s panties away.

He wasted no time in pressing his length into her core, making her writhe as she was quickly made to accept his girth. Then moan out weak screams as he began pounding into her roughly.

Jumin raked his fingers through Jaehee’s short hair, then grabbed the back of the collar of her shirt and pulled it roughly, snapping some of the buttons off of it. “You can do better Jaehee, scream for me.” He growled, angling himself so he could press her sweet spot.

And scream she did, Jaehee cried out Jumin’s name repeatedly as he pounded into her. She started moving her hips along with Jumin’s thrusts, but he quickly stopped his movements, still inside her. “ _No_.” He scolded, then started pumping in and out of her _very_ slowly.

“Ahh, Jumin!” Jaehee cried out, desperation tinging her voice.

“Hmm?” Jumin smirked, slowing to a mere crawl as Jaehee writhed beneath him. “ _This is for_ my _pleasure first_ , Jaehee.” Jumin sped up his thrusts again. “Don’t forget that.”

Jaehee panted and moaned as Jumin twitched inside of her, her own orgasm sped towards her as she went limp against the desk. “Jumin, can I cum?” She begged.

“No.” Jumin responded, going back to pressing Jaehee’s sweet spot, which made her choke out sobbing pleas. “You want control so bad? OK.” Jumin sneered, then stopped his thrusts.

“Move your hips, get yourself off.” Jumin’s voice dripped with sarcasm as Jaehee stayed still, he smiled to himself.

“Good girl, you know your place.” One of Jumin’s hands went between Jaehee’s legs to massage her clit as he started thrusting again. Hard.  
“Cum.” Jumin hissed, as he felt himself tipping over the edge himself.

Jaehee cried out Jumin’s name, shaking as she came on him.

Tears pricked at Jaehee’s eyes as she panted from the strain on her body of Jumin’s roughness.

“Jaehee?” Jumin questioned, slipping out of her.

“My... Wrists...” Jaehee wheezed, glancing at the redness forming on her wrists from the tie rubbing uncomfortably on them.

“Hmm.” Jumin responded, stepping around her to slip his tie off of her wrists. He rubbed the red patches with his thumbs for a moment, then turned his head to face her.

“I don’t want to stop using this, and you’re not done yet.” Jumin said pulling Jaehee’s arm until she kneeled in front of him.

He slipped the tie over her eyes and secured it behind her head. “Too tight?” He inquired.

“N-” Jaehee started, cut off by Jumin pressing his length into her mouth.

Jumin grunted as he thrust against her spiraling tongue. “You’ve gotten good at this.” Jumin praised offhandedly, tightening his grip on the back of Jaehee’s head as he bucked his hips.

Jaehee coughed out moans around his member as she sucked him off, feeling herself become aroused again from the sensory deprivation.

Jumin groaned as he felt himself coming close to releasing. Pulling out of Jaehee’s mouth at the last moment, cumming across her face.

“Clean me off.” Jumin said darkly, guiding her mouth to his length. She licked his shaft as he panted.

“Jaehee, have you gotten yourself wet again?” Jumin taunted, noticing the wetness dripping down her thighs.

Jumin pulled Jaehee to a standing position, not removing her blindfold.

He led her over to his chair and sat down pulling her over his lap, pressing the tip of his length against her soaked entrance. “Jumin...” Jaehee pleaded.

Jumin teased his member against her entrance. “I have a while until my next meeting. I could keep you desperate like this until then.”

Jaehee choked out another plea, which was cut off by her own scream as Jumin pulled her onto his length and thrust into her below.

“But I’d rather fuck you absolutely senseless.”


	2. This Time, it's My Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Another one for, @edgelakanth(tumblr)! This is a continuation of the OTHER FIC, but with dom!Jaehee and sub!Jumin Contains: dom/sub behavior, masturbation, toy use, eating out, and a bit of fluff at the end.~

Jaehee’s eyes fell on Jumin as he glared at her from where he sit, tied to the desk chair behind the desk in his room.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jaehee glowered at him, causing him to glance down for a moment. He looked like he wanted to retort, but his tie was secured around his mouth, keeping him from being able to make many noises.

Jaehee sat on the edge of Jumin’s bed, slowly picking apart the buttons on her blouse, the ones Jumin hadn’t torn off in his office earlier. Humming to herself and casting quick glances at Jumin’s face as he slowly accepted his situation.

Her now discarded blouse fell in a pile at her feet as she made quick work of removing her bra, then leaned back slightly and massaged her breasts. “Mmm, Jumin~” She moaned teasingly, earning a sharp whine from Jumin as he struggled on his bonds again.

Jaehee tweaked her nipples and rocked her body, exaggerating her movements as she watched Jumin suffer through her hooded gaze. His eyes pierced into hers, no doubt imagine taking her against his bed.

Jaehee pulled her skirt down to her feet, then kicked it off onto the floor, aiming for it to land at Jumin’s feet, which it did. It was still a bit wet from the episode in his office, which he noticed immediately. His eyes widened, and he whimpered as Jaehee reached her fingers down to rub her entrance as she laid back on his bed.

She moaned Jumin’s name repeatedly as she slipped a curled finger in her entrance and pumped, using her other hand to grope her breasts.

Her flushed skin shone with sweat as she worked herself to an orgasm, Jumin watching helplessly from his chair, his hands clenched into fists so hard his knuckles started to turn white.

“Jumin~” Jaehee’s exaggerated moans turned to whimpers as her orgasm closed in on her. Both hands were between her legs now, one pumping fingers in her heat, the other rubbing her clit. She sighed and bucked her hips against her own fingers. Loving the noises of desperation Jumin made as his hard length pressed against the inside of his pants, desperate to get some friction.

Jaehee’s lips curled back as she came, her back arching off Jumin’s bed. “Oh, Jumin, that felt so good.” She teased, letting herself lay back on the bed for a moment, then pulling herself to a sitting position back on the end of his bed.

She walked towards him and removed his tie from his mouth.

“Jaehee…” Jumin moaned, in which Jaehee responded to by pressing her fingers into his mouth. He stared at her with a needy expression as he licked her fingers clean.

“ _This time, it’s my pleasure_.” Jaehee whispered, dropping Jumin’s tie to the floor and moving to his desk. He kept a variety of toys in one of the drawers of his desk, usually to use on her whenever he wanted. But today, it was Jaehee’s turn to use them on herself.

Jaehee pulled a vibe from the drawer and flicked it on. “Don’t you wish this was your tongue, Jumin?” Jaehee asked, as Jumin’s eyes widened.

“Jaehee!” Jumin growled, unable to say anything in his slightly flustered state.

Jaehee perched on his desk and pressed the vide against her core, the vibrations making her buck her body immediately. She moaned quietly as the vibrations shook her. Jumin’s name slipping out repeatedly.

“Jaehee, you’re going to pay for this.” Jumin threatened, but his voice was so _meek_ that Jaehee just laughed in response.

Her body spasmed as she came again, hissing out Jumin’s name as she crested down from her height.

“Pay for what, Jumin?” Jaehee asked, reaching from where she sat on his desk to the arm of the desk chair, pulling it towards her so he was between her legs.

Jumin stared at Jaehee, his eyes glazed with his own need.

Jaehee smirked and flicked the vibe off, then laid it to the side. She pulled Jumin’s chair closer, his breath fanned against her thighs. “Eat me out.” She demanded.

Jumin wasted no time, his neediness driving him to immediately crane his neck out to press his skilled tongue against Jaehee’s pulsing clit.

Jaehee gasped and pressed Jumin’s face closer to her core, forcing his tongue inside her. He nibbled on her and suckled, tasting her delicious juices.

His frenzied lapping made Jaehee’s hips buck against him immediately. “Good boy, Jumin.” She whispered as she started to crest another orgasm.

Jaehee’s praise made Jumin’s already hard length twitch spastically. He groaned against her heat, suckling harder.

Jaehee’s body arched as she came, Jumin licking up her juices in obedience as she laid on his desk, waiting for her vision to become clearer.

“You ok, Jumin~” Jaehee asked pulling his head out from between her legs and dropping a foot to rub it against the bulge in his pants.

Tears budded in Jumin’s eyes as he bucked his hips as much as he could manage, then he whined when Jaehee pulled her foot away. “Oh well.” Jaehee laughed.

She bent down to loosen Jumin’s bonds. “I have work to do now, thanks to you.” Jaehee said coolly as she freed Jumin.

“Forget about the _fucking_ work.” Jumin growled jumping to his feet with force enough to knock the desk chair backwards.

His lips collided with Jaehee’s immediately, their tongues twisted together as Jumin backed her towards the bed. Intent on getting _both_ of them to feel the fuck of their lives.

They panted each others’ names as Jumin tilted Jaehee back onto his bed, hastily stripping himself. His member pulsed in need as he pressed it against Jaehee’s entrance. He rubbed her juices on it quickly, then entered her.

Jaehee moaned as Jumin huffed in concentration, ramming his length against Jaehee’s sweet spot.

The pair of them writhed with their collected need for each other blooming as heat under their skin. They shared intense kisses, their tongues twirling together as they tried to dominate each other.

Jumin hissed as he felt himself tipping over the edge, but he needed Jaehee to cum with him. He dropped his mouth from Jaehee’s lips to her neck and bit into a sensitive place that he knew drove her _mad_.

Jaehee moaned and arched her body against Jumin’s both of the cumming hard enough that they could practically hear buzzing in their ears.

Jumin collapsed against Jaehee’s body, both of their pants turning into light laughter.

Jaehee pulled Jumin’s lips to hers as they smiled at each other.

“Do you have more in you?” Jumin whispered against Jaehee’s lips.

“Definitely.”


End file.
